


That TV Show

by Anonymous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Xander met Hermione





	1. That TV Show

“You’re from that TV show!”

“What TV Show?”

“You’re Xander Harris, correct?”

“Yes, how’d you know?” Xander said, bewildered.

“Because you’re on that show Buffy the Vampire Slayer.”

“You know Buffy?”

“No, I don’t. I watch her TV Show.”

“Who are you?”

“Oh sorry, Hermione Granger,” she said, putting out her right hand to shake Xander’s.

“Really? You’re from those books!”

“What books?”

“You know, the Harry Potter books.”

“What books? Hogwarts, A History? Quidditch Through the Ages?”

“Not those ones, but they are talked about in the Harry Potter books.”

“Weird.”

“You have to meet Willow. You’ll love her.”


	2. Bookworms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Xander introduced Hermione and Willow

“Willow, Hermione. Hermione, Willow,” Xander said introducing the two witches.

“Pleased to meet you,” both girls said, greeting the other.

“I hear you have a copy of Hogwarts, a History,” Willow chirps eagerly.

Hermione smiles, “Yes, and I hear you have a rather extensive library. I’d really like to see it.” Turning to Xander, “And I’d rather like to have a look at those books you told me about.”

The afternoon was spent lounging and reading. Xander, devouring Quidditch Through the Ages. Hermione and Willow reading each other’s books and discussing magical theory. It was a match made in heaven.


End file.
